Start Talkin!
by XxDark-maiden201xX
Summary: Its a show where you can ask the Teni Puri characters anything...thats right read readers you can ask them as well..just send it in a review the questions or email me at ...and I'll give the answers with some added humour. ON EXTENDED HIATUS. So pls RnR.
1. intro to the game

GET ON, Its the prince of tennis!!

* * *

Start Talkin!!

Its a show where you can ask the Prince of tennis characters anything you want...Thats right readers, you can even ask me anything you want to ask the Teni Puri characters and I'll put it over here giving you the answers and some added humour...So read and review...for my sake please...

Ok first for the introduction...  
In this programme the hosts will be changed in every episode...Oc characters  
There can be any guests from Teni Puri

**_ TRUTH OR DARE? _**

Here the Prince of tennis characters will each be given 10 dares or be asked 10 truths and if they can answer at least 5 they will procceed to the next round...readers you can give me ideas for new dares so don't hold back let those dares and truths be told!!

**_ RAPID FIRE ROUND!! _**

In this round the guests will be given a series of 10 questions each and they have to answer all of them...no matter what they are asked to advance to the third round...readers can add sugestions of questions in reviews...

**_ THE LUCKY ONE!! _**

In this round we will show one Prince of tennis fan come to the show and they will hang out with the characters...if any of the readers want they can ask me to put them as well...one of the Teni puri characters pull the name of the lucky winner from a box...

**_ CAN YOU DO IT?? _**

In this round the characters will be told to do sth...e.g.-throw the ball in the basket etc.. and the winner of this round wil determine the prince of the day...

**_ ASK 'EM _**

Here the fans can ask the characters anything they want to...

* * *

THATS ALL 4 THE INTRO...SEND IN QUESTIONS 4 THE EPISODES N PLS READ AND REVIEW...


	2. truth and dare with SEIGAKU!

**_I WOULD FIRST LIKE TO THANK ALL THOSE PPL WHO HAVE REVIEWED THIS STORY AND ADDED IT 2 THEIR FAV STORY OR STORY ALERT LIST-BLACKBUNNY15, RYUUSAMA'S DISCIPLE AND ANIMEANNIE_**

**_ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!_**

**_WELL HERE'S CHAPTER 1 HOPE U LIKE IT!! AND REMEMBER TO R AND R PLS AND PLS GIVE COMMENTS ON WHETHER YOU ACTUALLY LIKED MY STORY ALONG WITH THE QUESTIONS..FANS CAN ALSO GIVE TRUTHS OR DARES TO CHARACTERS..._**

* * *

"Well hello everyone, I'm Aiko and I'll be your host of the day" a dark pink haired girl said as she entered the stage.

"And today our guests will be none other than the Seigaku boy's tennis team" As the whole team entered one by one the girls in the audience started screaming like mad..."As you all know we will be having two more guests ...our first guest is going to be Hyotei's captain Atobe" As Atobe entered the stage he said "Be awed at the site of my prowness" and the girls started screaming again blah blah blah...

"Now our second guest will be chosen from a whole box of names of Prince of tennis fans and the person who will get to chose will be determined from the winner of the first round...truth or dare"

"Ok all of you know the rules of the game right?"

"Yes" said everyone

"Huh? what rules?" asked Momo

"You were sent some rules when you were told you would come to this game"

"That old scrap of paper...I used it to cover my burger cuz it was too hot"

"WHATT??" all the others said

"You are such an idiot...well I didn't expect anything more from you" said Kaidoh

"You wanna pick a fight with me?"

"Shut up both of you" said Tezuka

The two of them kept quiet but everyone could see the electric bolts clashing between the two.

"I won't explain the rules again so you'll have to play along with the game"

"OK first all of you say whether you want a truth or dare"

Tezuka:truth  
Ryoma:dare  
Fuji:dare  
Eiji:truth  
Oishi:truth  
Momo:dare  
Kawamura:truth  
Kaidoh:PSSSSSHH

"Kaidoh, thats not a word and it doesn't say what type of question you want"

Kaidoh:dare  
Inui:"75 chance I would suffer less if I took dare so I'll go with dare"  
Atobe:"ah, be awed at the site of my courage...i choose dare"

"Ok so thats settled everyone"

"Lets start with Tezuka's truths first...Ok Tezuka  
" have you ever smiled except after you won the nationals?"  
"No"  
"Figures... you ever dated a girl?"  
"No"  
" you have any nickname or that sort which your relatives may call you?"  
"Pass"  
" you have dreams?"  
"yes"  
" one"  
"pass"  
" do you look for in a girl?"  
"Pass"  
" girl do you think is the cutest in your school?"  
"Pass"  
" is a better tennis player?Eiji or Oishi?  
"Pass"

"He doesn't wanna hurt our feelings...he's such a great friend" said Oishi tears trickling down his face

"Hoi hoi, Get a hold of yourself Oishi...this is live television" said Eiji

"As I was saying...9. Have you ever liked a girl? You have to answer que 9 and 10 to proceed to the next round"  
Tezuka took a long time in answering and finally said yes  
"10. Whats her name ?"  
"Aiko" said Tezuka in a more stiffer way than usual...

The host and captain turned bright red...

"Hoi hoi nya" said Eiji  
"Mada Mada Dane" said Ryoma  
"This will be very useful data" said Inui smilling evilly  
"Awwww" said Oishi  
"Well at least now we know our captain's human" said Momo

"100 laps on Monday all of you and 200 for Momoshiro" said the captain getting angry

"I don't think you guys should have said that" said Kawamura

"Ya...you really made him mad this time...huh Kabaji? (No answer) I said huh Kabaji??" said Atobe but was shocked to find no Kabaji.

"He's completely forgotten we're on live television and that Kabaji wasn't allowed on stage" said Oishi

"Ya...totally...its 'be awed at the site of his dumbness' now isn't it?" said Momo laughing

"Ok folks I think we've fooled around enough...lets go to the next contestant" said the host, Aiko recovering from her temporary shock.

"To Ryoma Echizen ……since its dares you will only get 5 but will have to do all of them….agreed. Your dares have all come from fans so those are the ones I will ask agreed? "

"Yes"

"Ok so your dares are:

Azalea has written- "Ryoma is my hero so I won't give him any hard dares…I dare him to say he loves Momoshiro"

Everyone started laughing like mad except for Ryoma and Momo

"Ok then I'll do the dares and become Prince of the day even if it's the last thing I do……I love Momo-Chan-senpai…that's it I love him" yelled out Ryoma

"Ah Echizen…no need to say it so many times" said Momo flustered

Everyone was still laughing like mad except the captain

"That's enough" yelled Ryoma and Momoshiro angrily.

Ok so your next dare-Ie has written- "O my God I'm actually giving Ryoma Echizen a dare….I love you Ryoma!! I dare you to kiss your cat and name it after me.

Ryoma sweat dropped "another crazy fan girl" he thought to himself.

And once again laughter was heard as Ryoma's cat was brought to stage and with great difficulty said "Hey...Ie" and kissed his cat.

Your third dare-Ria has written-"Ryoma, I dare you to dance on the stage"

And the music started and everyone's laughter started as well but Ryoma proved to be a good dancer and as he danced on the stage all the girls were screaming like mad.

"This isn't as bad as the other dares" he thought to himself.

4. Your second last dare- Serena has written-"Ok Ryoma, I dare you to name your best friend as a girl"

"Ryuzaki Sakuno"

Everyone was compressing their bursts of laughter and Sakuno was blushing a million shades of red.

final dare Ryoma, will be from me and I dare you to slap yourself.

Ryoma did and so ended Ryoma Echizen's strife to proceed to the next round….

"Now everyone its Kikumaru's turn

"1. Who's your best friend in the whole wide world?

"Oishi nya"

2. What do you look for in a girl?

"Sense of humor"

3. Do you have a girl whom you want to be your girlfriend?

"Pass"

4. Kiss or hug?

"Hug nya"

5. Would you kiss a fan?

"Pass"

6. What thing about Oishi annoys you the most?

"Pass"

7. What do you think about the captain's inability to smile except winning the finals?

"It makes him look like a creepy grasshopper"

8. Name your number 1 fan

"My young cousin, Sakura"

9. How much do you think you are going to score in this game?

"6/six"

10. Who would your best girl friend be?"

"Um...pass"

"Ok everyone that's it for Eiji Kikamaru….that took a surprisingly short time…I guess Eiji isn't called Seigaku's swifty for nothing….now lets move on to the other half of the golden pair…Oishi"

"Oishi, your truths are:

1. What would you say is your best quality?

"Pass"

"Awww he passed that one…I think your best quality is modesty and I admire you for that" said Aiko

On the other side the captain was glaring at Oishi like a tiger beginning to strike only in his case a creepy grasshopper beginning to strike.

2. What do YOU look for in a girl?

"Her Nature…or personality"

3. Who is your best friend?

"Eiji"

4. What kind of girl would make it into your best girls list?

"Kind, caring and sweet girls"

5. What do you think about the captain's disability to laugh except winning the nationals?

"Well, I think he should laugh once in a while but his stoic attitude keeps the team in line"

6. Name a girl whom you would like to be your girlfriend

"Pass"

7. What thing about anyone in the team annoys you the most?

"Pass"

8. What would you say to your tennis fans?

"Keep healthy and don't ever push your health to the limits"

9. How much do you think you will score here?

"Up to the questions"

10. Name your number 1 fan

"Lily…I met her in the market yesterday…she seemed to be a very nice girl."

"Ok every one lets move on to Inui"

"Inui…you seem not to have any fans who dared to send you a dare in fear of your vegetable juices….so I'll ask you the 5 dares"

"1. I dare you to stop making all the regulars drink your vegetable juices for a month"

"Very well but if I become Prince of the day I WILL make them all drink my newest invention including YOU!! Mwahahahahahahaha!!"

"Okayyy…on to the next dare:

2. I dare you to throw all your newest invention down the drain

"100 chance I will say NEVERRRRR!!"

"Very well ….1000 chance Inui has been disqualified"

"Moving on…next we have Kaidoh"

"1. Kaidoh, Laurine has dared you to stop saying Pssshhh

Kaidoh wasn't really listening but was fighting with Momo instead and he said" Psssshhhh" and so forgot completely about his dare and was disqualified.

"PSSSSSSHHHHHHH" he said angrily

"The game's going fast now folks and so we move on to Atobe"

"1. Yamoto has written-"Atobe I dare you to kiss Kabaji"

"Ah, be awed at the site of my greatness and courage" and Atobe went over and kissed Kabaji.

No one could stop the laughter this time… "Um…Ok guys, you can stop laughing now" said Aiko

"Stop or you'll do 100 laps on Monday" said Tezuka and the laughter died away immediately.

"Right…2. Tenari has dared you to stop saying, "Be awed at the site of my prowness "

"Very well but clearly she does not understand how great I am…nothing can compare to me as I am too prow for words"

3. No other fans have dared you so I dare you to act like a monkey.

"There's no point giving him that dare seeing as he's already a monkey" said someone from the crowd and that touched Atobe's last nerve and he immediately started jumping like a monkey and started calling names to random people intending to catch the culprit who had so badly humiliated him.

"Very interesting…this humiliator must have been Atobe's fan and knowing Atobe's pride would lead him to refuse the dare he deliberately called Atobe a monkey to make him act like one…but sill I can't help but agree that Atobe is a monkey" muttered Inui to himself.

"Okayyy so your fourth dare is 4. I dare you to say that Tezuka is better than you"

"Over my dead body Tezuka is better than me"

"Hmm not only is he a monkey he is also dumb….he hasn't noticed he just said Tezuka is better than him" muttered Inui again

Dare 5. Lick the floor

"Huh? I got dare 5? But I refused didn't I? The host must have been awed at the site of my beauty. Na Kabaji?" muttered Atobe to himself and was shocked again to find no Kabaji. And after he realized he was on live television AGAIN, he did his dare.

"Next up…Syuusuke Fuji"

This time Aiko couldn't stop the fan girls from screaming as Fuji waved at them. They all seemed to want to be the one to ask him his truths and they were yelling, "We love you Syuusuke Fuji" awfully loud.

"Okayyy…Fuji can you please stop them from screaming the stage off!!"

"Ok everyone that's enough" said Fuji with an irresistable smile and the whole crowd became silenced at once

"Great now for your truths Fuji:"  
" Fuji…This question has been asked twice already but I can't find anything else to ask you…What do YOU think about the captain's disability to laugh except winning in the finals?"

"Well I agree with both Eiji and Oishi that that stoic attitude of his makes him look sort of scary to others but it does keep the team in line but if that's how he wants to be I really don't have a problem with it. Who wouldn't want to smile a bit after they've won the national tournaments right?"

"That's completely like Seigaku's Syuusuke Fuji…2. What would you say to all your fans out there-"

Loud screams were heard which shook the building…

"And… in here as well?" resumed Aiko

"I'd say…keep cheering for Seigaku and follow your dreams"  
" you ever liked any girl?"

"Pass"

" your no. 1 fan?"  
"Pass"

"5. How can you play tennis with your eyes closed?

"It's a special technique I use which Echizen also used during his match with Sanada"

"6. What do you look for in a girl?"

"Pass"

"Huh? That was pretty easy you know"

"I know but I still have 4 more questions"

"Ok then 's your best friend from the Seigaku regulars?"

"Tezuka and Eiji"

"8. How did you learn this complex technique of playing with your eyes closed?

"I don't know…I guess I was born with it"

"Is this guy immortal or something?" thought Aiko to herself (me:lol)

"Ok… do you think of the Seigaku girls team?

"I think they're a pretty good team and all the players are as good as we are...so full speed ahead I say…they might even win the girl's national championships."

"10. Do you have interests in any other sports other than tennis?"

"Pass"

"OK everyone that's it for Syuusuke Fuji…he scored a 6 and till now Oishi is first on the truths and Ryoma on the dares…lets see what happens next with Momo" said Aiko

"Ok Momoshiro…its now your turn to do your dares"

"1. Ok Momo I dare you to first of all you have to.....pretty hard to find dares for Momo.....

"Let me dare him" It was Ryoma

"OK...I guess its ok"

1."Momo-chan-senpai..."said Ryoma evilly"Go drink Inui's most disgusting vegetable juice-AOZU DELUXE!!!!!"

"Echizen...you can't do this to me...NOOOOOOOOO"

"Momo...here it is"said Inui grinning like Ryoma

"Okay folks ....is it just me or do Ryoma and Inui suddenly look like the evil twins?...Poor Momo" Aiko said when evil laughter could be heard being emmited from Inui and Ryoma and Momo had fainted just taking a teeny tiny sip of the disgusting green liquid....

"Let us all unite in prayer for Momo....may he rest in peace" Aiko was heard saying"Oh well whatever...since Momo's out cold he's disqualified ...DUM DUM DUM...moving on people....next up there's.....lets seeeee....its Kawamura!!!"

"Kawamura-san?Kawamura-san?...where'd you go?"

"I think he left cuz he got scared seeing all that" said Oishi

"O yeah!! I'm BURNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"---OR NOT....."

"riiiiiiiiiight"

LETS MOVE ON WITH IT PEOPLE!!

"GREAAAAAAAAAAT.....TRUTHS RIGHT?"

" is one question burning in the minds of-"she was cut off by the following...

"Did anyone say burning?......O YEAH!! I'M BURNINGGGGGGG!!!!!!" and with that he started dancing on the stage.

" Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy............people I thnk you can see that the ending part of this round is getting a LITTLE out of hand AND SOMEWHAT CRAZY....but whatever....it did take some time for our Truth and Dare session but dont worry we'll be back tomorrow with more crazy questions inn the Rapid fire round and our second special guest along with the Can you do it and the ASK EM'....so don't go away thnking we wont cum bak cuz we are definitely not goin anywhere....STAY TUNED AND SAYONARA EVERYONE!!!

* * *

**_UM...THE TRUTH AND DARE ROUND WAS QUITE BIG AND SO I THOUGHT OF DIVIDING THE CHAPTERS...I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT AND THE QUESTIONS THAT U ALL ASKED WILL BE FEATURED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ....AND ALSO IF YOU GUYS WANT THE RAPID FIRE ROUND YOUR'E GONNA HAV TO SUPPLY ME WITH QUESTIONS CUZ I'M COMPLETELY EMPTY ....PEOPLE!!! TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THIS ONE I TRIED MY VERY BEST TO MAKE IT GOOD...AND ALSO I WILL BE FEATURING ALL THE MAJOR TENNIS TEAMS FROM PRINCE OF TENNIS...STARTING WITH SEIGAKU AND THEN ST. RUDOLPH AND SO ON...REMEMBER 2 CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICS AS WELL AND PLS IM BEGGING U TO R AND R.....SAYONARA AND ARIGATOU!!!!_**


	3. Crazy day with Seigaku

_**First of all I would like to thank you all the rest of the people to review my story, put it in the story alerts, favourite story, author alert or favourite author list. We have:**_

_**BLACKBUNNY15 : for the wonderful review and for putting it in the favourite story and author alert list**_

_**b. **__**DEMONSADIST: for a great review and for putting it in the story alert**_

_**c. **__**TEZUKAXFUJILOVER: for a nice review and for putting it in the story alert**_

_**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!^_^**_

_**Happy reading .**_

* * *

"Well hi there ya'll!! I'm Ellen your brand new host!!" a blonde girl with blue eyes called out as she entered the stage. She was wearing what looked like- a swimsuit?

"Excuse me?_ I'm_ Seigaku's host" Aiko said raising her voice.

"Well yeah but you can't even control these people so I'm the new host"

"Allen!!! ALLEN!!!!" Aiko was screaming now (me: O.O she does NOT want to give up her job)

"Yes mistress" a shaking boy with brown hair came running up to stage with a script.

"What is this about a change in hosts??"

"I really don't know mistress. She just came up on stage saying you weren't good enough"

While this conversation was going on, Ellen was busy checking out the Seigaku Regulars. "O my God! You're the cutest!!" she yelled as she ran after Eiji. "AAAAAAAhh!!! Save me Oishi!!" Eiji yelled

"U-um…Ellen calm down!!" Oishi called in an effort to stop her but it was in vain.

"O…so she said I wasn't good enough eh? Well at least I don't go scaring off the regulars!!" Aiko screamed

That stopped Ellen and she turned around and made her way to Aiko but before she took two steps, Aiko dragged her to the door and kicked her out hard.

"_That _is going to leave a mark" Momo chanted

"Remind me not to get on her bad side" Fuji said

"Mada mada dane"

"_What _did you say?" Aiko turned around from the door

"Um…um…nothing nothing"

"Better be" she threatened

Then she took a deep breath and continued as if the incident of her turning into a mutant beast never happened.

"Well sorry for the unwanted interruption folks but _that _has been _thoroughly _taken care of"

"What does she mean by thoroughly?" Eiji whispered to Oishi while everyone sweat dropped.

"I really don't know Oishi but we should really pray for Ellen" Oishi replied looking terrified

"Okay then the people who have qualified for the next rounds are:

Ryoma Echizen

Kunimitsu Tezuka

Keigo Atobe

Syuusuke Fuji

Eiji Kikumaru

And our Prince of the 1st Round:

Shuichiro Oishi!!

Three cheers for Oishi!!"

"Ok that was last round's winner folks. Let's move on. There has been a slight change in our routine from our producer:

_**Note: The rapid fire round will not be played due to the lack of questions and it would seem to make the story a little boring so I am cutting it from the rules. Thank you.**_

So that was the note from the producer people. And now we will move on to the selection. Oishi will come to this big box which has the names of all his fans and he will randomly pick a name to determine the lucky person to come to this show today. Congratulations Oishi!!!!!"

Oishi came up front to the stage and gave a short speech.

"Thank you everyone who has supported Seigaku and to my fans. Well I can't thank you enough for all you help and support ^_^"

"That was a nice speech. Here's the box. Take your pick"

Oishi put his hand inside the box and took out the first piece of paper that fell into his hands and handed it to Aiko.

"The lucky winner for today is Lilly Kawasaki!! Congratulations to Lilly!! ALLAN!!! BRING HER OUT HERE!!!" Aiko announced with her voice turning into a scream as she called Allan's name.

Oishi, on the other hand seemed to be shuddering but no one really noticed. Eiji was talking to Fuji and Momo, Inui and Kaidoh were sulking for not qualifying but since Kaidoh always sulks that's nothing new. Atobe was staring at himself at the mirror and Ryoma was petting Karupin. The captain was thinking about something. Kawamura was nowhere to be seen and no one seemed to notice that either. He could have been abducted by aliens and no one would even notice.

"Lilly? Isn't that the name of his biggest fan? He mentioned her in the first round right?" Eiji asked Fuji

"Yeah you're right Eiji. It is but then shouldn't Oishi be happy? Why's he shaking like that" Fuji replied

"Probably shaking of happiness?" Eiji asked laughing

Boy was he wrong. Oishi's biggest fan was a nightmare from the moment she set her foot on the stage.

"OIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSHIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a girl with bright blue hair and big red eyes came running at the stage towards Oishi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Oishi ran off from the stage

"Oishi! Oishi!! Oishi!! Oishi!! Waaaaaiiit for meeeeeee!!!!!!! Lilly yelled before she tackled him to the ground and started hugging Oishi. She looked to be about twelve years old and was no doubt strong for her age.

Everyone on the stage and in the room sweat dropped. Oishi got up but Lilly held on to him so he tried to distract her.

"Look a Shuichiro Oishi bobble head!!" he cried.

"Where?!?!?!?"

And that much distraction was all he needed to make a run for it.

"Oishiiiii!!! Don't gooooo!! You don't need to buy our wedding ring now!! I'm still twelve!! You can buy it later!!"

"Huuuuuh?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Eiji yelled, "Oishi's getting married??"

"No way!!!" Oishi yelled before he ran out with Lilly following in close pursuit.

"Okayyy….um…things are getting kind of crazy so lets go on to the 'CAN YOU DO IT?' round!!

Since Oishi's running for his life, our competitors are going to be Ryoma, Tezuka, Eiji, Fuji and Atobe.

In today's round we will be playing:

BASKETBALL!!!

"Basketball? We're the cast from the Prince of TENNIS, Aiko, not Prince of Basketball" Fuji commented

"So you're saying you can't do it?" Aiko asked challengingly.

"Hm…We'll see about that" Fuji replied with a smirk

"Okay then! So there are your hoops. You all get 1 minute and the person to get the most balls in the hoops within that time will be the Prince of the day!!! You all get a 2 minute break before you begin. Peace out people!" Aiko yelled in the mike.

The five contestants went to get prepared in their own way. Ryoma took his bottle and drank from it, only it wasn't HIS bottle. He began coughing and spluttering and finally passed out.

"Mada mada Dane, Echizen" Momo muttered as he came into view.

"Is it just me again or did Momo suddenly turn into one of Inui's evil twins as well?" Aiko asked

Eiji sweat dropped but everyone else was calm.

"Ok everyone on the stage!!" Aiko called out as Allan came out with five hoops on poles which had wheels stuck at the end.

"We don't need the fifth one Allan. Our fifth victim was monopolized in to drinking Inui's latest creation" she told Allan and he nodded understanding what she meant as he took back the fifth hoop.

Each of the hoops was standing on a vertical pole and had a horizontal pole attached to each of them enabling them to move horizontally from left to right. One hoop and a basket full of balls were assigned to each person.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!!!" Aiko yelled.

And with that everyone began throwing balls into their hoops. Tezuka was simple and, as always, he was perfect. He timed the shot perfectly and when the hoop came in one position, he threw in the ball scoring point after point. But he wasn't fated to be prince of the day because just at that moment Ryoma had to wake up. He saw the captain in the lead and found a brilliant plan. He was talking to Momo casually about who exactly would win when he suddenly just said, "Well the Captain can't win. He's a creepy grasshopper." That broke Tezuka's concentration and he turned his head at the wrong time to appoint Ryoma 100 laps making the time run out. Poor Tezuka.

Let's go to Atobe. Well, his end was quite simple. He just turned his head to the audience to show off and…

"Be awed at the-oOOw" Yep folks….a ball hit him on the head. Told you it was simple didn't I?

Fuji and Eiji both played wonderfully. Fuji opened his eyes only to have his fan girls screaming and Eiji didn't even care about winning. He jumped about in the air lithe as a feline and happy as a kitten gaining one point after the other.

"That's it everyone! Times up!!" Aiko called, "Let's check out the points- Tezuka-7 points, Atobe-4 points, Fuji-7 points and Eiji-8 points!!!"

"And our Prince of the Day is the one and only!!- EIJI KIKUMARUUUU!!!!!"

"~Hoi hoi!!~" Eiji yelled, "Yay nya!!!..Thanks everyone!!"

"Great job Eiji. I'm really proud of you" Oishi came out of nowhere

"Oishi! What are you doing here? How did you? And why do you smell like dirty diapers??" Eiji asked holding his nose.

"Believe me. You don't wanna know. I escaped from her. For now" Oishi replied shuddering.

"Okayyyy not that we're all here lets go on to the last event of the day!! ASK 'EM!!" Aiko announced followed by a round of cheers from the audience, "I've got loads of questions from your fans so everyone please have a seat!!"

The Seigaku regulars went over and sat down for their question answer session.

Aiko: This is from _**BlackBunny15**_

To Ryoma: Dear O'Chibi why are your eyes so big?  
To Inui: What's the probability of me getting a chance to hug Sakuno? Also What  
DO you put in Inui juice?  
To Atobe: I was wondering... I don't know why but I get the feeling you'd be  
really good at singing karaoke Brittney Spears...so could you do it?

Ryoma: I dunno….I was born like that…why don't you ask my eyes if you want to know so badly

Aiko: I'm sorry. He's just in a foul mood because he didn't get to be prince of the day. Moving on.

Inui: I would say about 30 percent because:

Sakuno does not know you

She has a crush on Ryoma

Momo: *snickering*

Ryoma: huh? (He doesn't have a clue)

Inui: But if you want to try it I can give you a bit of my Inui paralyzing extravaganza Juice *evil smile*

As for your second question well the juices I make are have ingredients which are completely safe and healthy for everyone. Mostly vegetables but on some occasions I add a little more for flavor *more evil smile*

Momo:*whispers* Psst! Blackbunny15!! Inui's sense of 'safe' and 'healthy' isn't completely normal so don't believe him. Horio and the others saw him put bugs in his special golden juice *shudder*

Atobe: Well now that you all are finished with your typical nonsense I think it's my turn to answer his question. No doubt this young fan has been waiting for me to answer right from the beginning!

Momo: He put your question in the last ¬_¬

Atobe: Silence when I am talking! Well my dear young man. I am very wonderful at singing whether its opera or this karaoke Britney Spears you speak of. To prove it to you I shall sing here and now!! HIT IT BOYS! *starts singing*

Aiko: I'm sorry but I don't think you can hear him sing can you blackbunny15? Well he sings exactly like Britney.

Momo: When she says exactly she means EXACTLY!!! *starts rolling on the floor laughing*

Fuji: I'll give you a clue as to what they're talking about. Just watch Britney sing and imagine Atobe's head in her head's place. You'll be able to witness it firsthand.

Everyone: Laughing

Atobe: *Stops singing* Thank you Thank you!!!

Aiko: Ok OK…..stop laughing everyone seriously *still smiling* next we have a letter from _**demonsadist**_. He has written:

To Atobe: do you think you're stupid?  
To Oishi, Eiji, and Fuji: do you support shounen ai? Sorry about that...  
to Tezuka: do you want to have a girlfriend now? If not, when? And have you  
ever read something that is not suited for your age?  
To Ryoma: do you, or ever, like Ryuzaki Sakuno?  
To Fuji: what will you do or answer whenever someone mistook you as a girl?  
To Eiji: do you think Fuji looks like a girl?

Atobe: How dare you even suggest that!! Ugh!! *turns his head and walks away flipping his hair*

Eiji: Where did he get the Britney costume?

Ryoma: Who knew….

Aiko: Ok I think we've had enough fun for one day. Can we please go on?

Ryoma: Fun? =.=

Aiko: eh..Hehe sorry..

Oishi: Shounen ai? Um…well I can't really say

Eiji: ~Hoi hoi~ what's Shonen ai? O.o?

Fuji: I'll explain later…well I think I do *smirks*

Tezuka: No. Never. No.

Ryoma: No and go away =.=

Aiko: *transforms into mutant beast* If You Don't Stop Annoying Our Viewers I Will Personally Turn You into Prince Pie of the Day. DO YOU HEAR ME?????

Ryoma: Yes ma'am

Fuji: I would say, "Well I'm sorry but you see I'm not a girl. I'm a boy"

Eiji: Half and half :D

"OISSSSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh-oh O no Please no…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Oishi was screaming again and Lilly had obviously found him. Again…

"WHAT are all of you doing here?"

"Coach? Momo weren't you suppose to lock her up in the closet so that we could skip training and come here?"

"I got out….so you boys are skipping training nowadays to- WHAT is Oishi doing??"

"Running for his life" Eiji said simply

"And where's Kawamura?"

"Abducted by aliens"

"O Ok….well you boys did a very bad thing locking me up and coming here without permission *turns into mutant beast and starts running after regulars*"

"Great. Now everyone's running for their lives. *sigh* Well folks this is another crazy ending. Next time we'll be coming with more crazy stuff and not to mention a new team- St. Rudolph!! So stay tuned. Ba-bye and thankyou!!"

* * *

**_I know I take a long time to update. Sorry for that._**

**_Thankyou for reading and don't forget to drop a review please._**


	4. Important!

**~ Hey there guys! ~**

**~ Well this is just an A/N. Sorry! I had a few announcements to make so here goes. ~**

**~ Firstly, I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Apparently I had a lot of things to deal with like shoe stealing hoboes and some stalking business, not to mention all the brain eating homeworks. Moreover my exams are also still going on so I won't be able to update before the 23****rd**** of December…..I know! Which school end their exams on the day before Christmas eve?! ~**

**~ Oh well….anyways wish me luck for my exams people T.T I'm dying for all this studying T.T If you do I promise I'll update faster!! ~**

**~ Well, I think that's it. Thanks for reading this! (If you have read it...XD)**

**Cheers! ~~~~~~ (yes I know I'm obsessed with this sign XD) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~Dark~**

**P.S. Check out my other stories:**

**~ Dream Dates: For Prince of tennis fans.**

**~ Bloodline: For Prince of tennis fans – Romance- FujixOC, RyomaxOC, TezukaxOC.**

**~ Once in a Blue Moon: Twilight story**

**~ Dream Dates and Advice: For Inuyasha Fans. I haven't started writing it cuz the first chap is only asking you guys about whether I should write a SesshyxRin fanfic or SesshyxOC so I'm gonna start writing after the exams. But you guys can give me ideas if you want!**


End file.
